


Shooting Stars

by star_crossing (cold_Moonberry)



Series: do shooting stars get to return home? [1]
Category: Persona 3
Genre: F/M, Female Persona 3 Protagonist and Male Persona 3 Protagonist are Twins, M/M, Minato is confused, Nyx is also really maternal/motherly, Nyx isn't evil, Post-Canon, The Velvet Room (Persona Series), and is a big shipper, she just doesn't really understand humans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:14:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25172953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cold_Moonberry/pseuds/star_crossing
Summary: 3 years after the events of Persona 3, Mochizuki Ryoji is wary and guilty. He is also avoiding Arisato Minato, who has no idea why. Both boys know full well "Death" could visit and talk with "the Great Seal," but isn't. Nyx has grown fond of the Seal, and makes a deal for him to go back to Earth, while remaining the Seal. However, the Goddess of Night has a plan in the works, to push the two boys together. Also, Shinjiro and Minako adopted a child. Minato's internal thoughts have stayed internal for a very long time, but he's trying not to scream.
Relationships: Aragaki Shinjiro/Arisato Minako, Arisato Minato/Mochizuki Ryoji, Kirijo Mitsuru/Sanada Akihiko
Series: do shooting stars get to return home? [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1823614
Comments: 2
Kudos: 63





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Nyx tries to get some sense into her son.

Thanatos (once known as Mochizuki Ryoji) was afraid and wary. He felt his mother, Nyx, storing up power and saving it. He hoped that it wasn’t to break the seal, that it wasn’t enough, but that thought lingered in the back of his mind. He wanted to go to his friend , Arisato Minato, the Great Seal and warn him, but he was a coward. He knew he didn’t deserve to be called his friend and was afraid of rejection. As he finished those thoughts, he heard Nyx calling.

“You called, Mother?”

“I did. Thanatos, I don’t know if you knew this, but I have been talking to the Great Seal recently.”

He gasped. He did not know this, and he hoped (Minato) Arisato hadn’t been swayed into leaving the seal.

Upon seeing his expression, Nyx smiled. Her son really did care for that boy, so why wasn’t he talking to him? She sighed. No doubt his human emotions had remained, and he caught himself in some kind of loop. Humanity was so needlessly complicated and contradictory.

“Do not worry, Thanatos, I was unable to convince him to leave the seal. The companions you made in your time there are safe.” She watched him express relief as she remembered that moment.

**________________**

_Some time ago…_

“Greetings, Seal.” 

At this point, they had talked a couple of times. The Seal had told her stories of humanity and his companions, and she had even made an illusion of a park for them to talk in, giving herself and him human forms.

“I told you this before, please, call me by my name. Whichever one, I don’t really care.”

“Greetings then, Arisato” She tried the word on her human tongue, hoping it was the more formal option. Humans were complicated.

“May I ask how much of this park is an illusion?”

“All of it, even your body. However, this is my real human form, which I would take if I were to follow the actions of Thanatos.”

“How is Ryoji? He’s not talking to me.”

“He does his job, but as for emotions, I truly do not know.” While she could express them, Nyx could not read or understand them in another being.

“That’s okay, hopefully he’ll visit and tell me.” Nyx’s “heart” broke. Those boys cared for each other so much. Her son was stubborn and stupid. She did not understand why Thanatos had yet to come here. She told him he could, when she made the park.

“Arisato, I came to ask you. Please, let go of the seal. Reunite me with my husband,” She pleaded.

“No.”

“Can you hear it? Humanity wants to die, they cry out in pain each day, why would you deny their wish?. It would be painless, quick, please!”

“No.”

“Is that the only thing you can tell me? Answer me, why would you deny their wish?”

“There is suffering, true, however there is beauty too. I don’t regret making the seal, and my answer is no.” he stated flatly.

She sighed, and let the topic go.

**___________________**

“I have called you here for one reason.” She continued, ignoring her frustration at the memory. “I am staging what may be called as an intervention. Please, see the Seal. He is your friend, and you need to talk.”

He shook his head, smiling sadly down 

“No.”

“Why? What could you possibly gain from being like this, Thanatos. You have kept your emotions and you are sorrowful. Why do you worry? You have known each other for so long.”

“I can’t,” he whispered. 

Nyx sighed.

“Very well, if you will not talk to the Seal, then talk to his friends. _Your friends_. Maybe then will you cease your foolishness.” She said, before casting him out, and exiling him to Port Island.

**____________________**

There, a blond robot awoke, and called her friends.

“It seems Death has awoken once more. Yes, I’m positive. Possibly. We will have to look for it. Of course. Goodbye.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Minato is confused, and wants Ryoji to talk to him, meanwhile Nyx has made a deal. Enter the Velvet Room.

Minato was sad, confused, and exasperated. He didn’t know why Ryoji wouldn’t come visit and talk to him. He understood all too well that Ryoji Mochizuki was Thanatos, Pharos, and literal Death sealed inside him for 10 years, but he didn’t understand why “Thanatos” was acting like a coward, and like that changed the state of their friendship. Everyone, including him, from S.E.E.S was already messed up, and he had come to terms with that, and the revelation in December a long time ago. Pushing those thoughts away, he thought of his other friends. He wondered how long it had been, and how they were doing. He hoped they still remembered him. Messiah stirred at that thought. 

_Of course they still remember you, child. Nobody could ever forget something like that. And the fact that you still hold the Seal strong means those bonds have not dissipated, which in turn means,_

_That they still remember,_ Minato finished. _Thank you, I had forgotten._

_Please do not do so again._

_I won’t._

Suddenly he was transported to the park, where Nyx was waiting.

“I’m sorry, Seal-”

“My name, please?”

“Arisato. I could say nothing.”

“. . .” He stared at the not-ground, disappointed. “It’s okay. You tried.”

“I have other news.”

Looking up, intrigued, he asked, “What is it?”

“Your friend Elizabeth has made me a deal, and I have taken it.”

“Oh no. Nyx, I don’t know what she promised you, but please go back and decline! I made my choice and I don’t want her, or Theodore or Igor, or any of them hurt.”

“Igor of the Velvet Room is very powerful. I could not hurt him anyway, without breaking my rules, and I am not a cheater. Still, it is sweet that you care. However, I took the deal for you.”

“. . . What?”

“During our conversations, I have grown quite fond of you. You have taught me emotions and about humanity, which I understand more of now. I feel. . . guilt, that someone so young carries this burden.”

“I-” Minato didn’t know what to say. 

“You may go back to earth for a time, however you must come back to recharge the seal as well. Elizabeth will beat back Erebus,” she said with hesitation and a shudder. He _was_ still her husband. “While you are on Earth and the Seal is weak. I will not break out while you are elsewhere, and because if I do you will perish along with humanity. I would have to destroy the seal to meet Erebus, and I promise that won’t happen. Elizabeth will take care of the Seal while you are gone.”

“Will she become the Seal???” He was worried.

“No. She’ll simply take care of the part of your soul that must stay as the seal.”

“Thank God.”

“You’re very welcome.” Nyx replied as Minato gave her an exasperated look. Suddenly Elizabeth popped up.

“Minato! It’s so good to see you again!” Elizabeth ran over and tackled him.

“Hey.”

“What? No good words for your savior??? Anyway, thank you Lady Nyx. I may not like you, but you are not inherently evil. Thank you for taking care of our guest.” Elizabeth bowed, showing uncharacteristic respect, stunning Minato, and causing Nyx to chuckle.

“You're very welcome. Now, please, get out of here and see your friends.”

“Thank you Nyx. And thanks Elizabeth.”

“Farewell.”

“Now come on, we need to stop by the Velvet Room to get your body back!”

**_____________________**

“Welcome back to the Velvet Room, a place in between-”

“-dream and-” continued Elizabeth, along with Igor, looking expectantly at Theodore,

“-reality-” said Theo nervously,

“-mind and matter.” finished Minato smirking with Elizabeth at Igor, whose brow twitched in annoyance.

Igor chuckled. “Well, I suppose you know that well enough already.” Setting a tarot card onto his desk, he continued, “The Wildcard is of unlimited potential, and you have unlocked the final and most powerful arcana, The Universe.” 

Minato nodded. 

“Now, I would like to introduce you to our other residents,” Igor smiled while 5 people walked in. 

“I am Belladonna, the singer of the Velvet Room, accompanied by my partner, the pianist, Nameless,” A tall woman sang while a blindfolded man nodded. 

Minato was surprised, he never gave a thought as to who created the beautiful, soothing melody that resonated through the elevator. A bit stunned, he bowed and expressed his appreciation for their work.

“Oooh, how cute!” giggled Belladonna.

“It is our pleasure,” smirked Nameless.

Next a man with long hair, shades, and a beanie simply stated “I am a Demon Painter.”

Minato smiled, he reminded him of Shinjiro. He waved, and the smile grew a bit bigger when Demon Painter waved back.

Next came the other attendants. The serious woman stepped forward with elegance.

“My name is Margaret, the eldest of the attendants.” They exchanged a nod.

Finally, a young girl with butterflies in her hair curtsied shyly. “My name is Lavenza.” Minato bowed back. It seemed she was inexperienced and shy, a feeling he knew well.

“If you will follow Margaret, she will put you back into your body.” Igor spoke up.

Margaret opened another door in the elevator. Huh. So it seemed the Velvet Rooms were more accurate than the Velvet Room. Though, was he really surprised?

**___________________**

When he saw his body, he was surprised at how similar it looked to his high school age, albeit with longer hair. Somebody had put a butterfly clip in his hair, and it smelled like poppies. Minato smiled once more when he thought of his sister. After the process, he changed into his old coat and pants from high school. Walking back into the elevator, he finished putting his hair in a side braid. 

“Your new look is wonderful!” Theo said as soon as he saw him. Minato let Belladonna and Elizabeth gush over him, while Lavenza gave a thumbs up from over by the Demon Painter, who smirked at him.

Walking towards Igor he first took the tarot card displaying The Universe, slipping into his pocket. Then, he walked behind the desk, and hugged Igor from the side. _Thank you,_ he whispered.

Though everyone seemed stunned, Igor spoke up.

“Thank _you_. You were a remarkable guest. You have our key, do not hesitate to visit anytime.”

“Of course.”

Arisato Minato saw Earth for the first time in 3 years that day. He smiled as he heard the chattering of Paulownia Mall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Spoilers for Persona 5)
> 
> ____________________________________
> 
> ____________________________________
> 
> ____________________________________
> 
> I unlocked Lavenza!!! I feel like it was a plot twist I should have expected, considering Igor's voice in the other games, but it still threw me for a loop. Also yes, I have been binging the game. 
> 
> I'm really excited for this series, I've pretty much planned the rest of these chapters, and have started planning the next work. Does anyone have any suggestions for what Minako's job would be? I was thinking bookstore, because I spent a lot of time with the Kitamuras, but I'm open to suggestions.
> 
> Next chapter: Kirijo Mitsuru gets a call.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kirijo Mitsuru receives a call.

Kirijo Mitsuru was ready for the day, and about to wake her husband, Sanada Akihiko, when she got a call from her company. That was … odd. They never called her out of the workplace, especially on days off. She called Kikuno-san and answered.

“Kirijo Mitsuru speaking.”

“Kirijo-san? There is a young man here claiming he knows you. We can’t get him to leave, and he is quite insistent.”

She sighed. Who knows how much trouble this stranger caused to get them to actually call her.

“Very well. Put him on.”

“B-but Kirijo-san!”

“I can take care of simple matters like these, do not worry. Kikuno-san is with me, and will remove him from the premises if needed.”

“Y-yes ma’am.”

While facing Kikuno-san, her personal maid, and waiting for the stranger to speak, she heard the telltale beep and spoke. 

“This is Kirijo Mitsuru. What do you want?”

“Hey, senpai, long time no see. How are you?”

“M-Minato???” The Ice Queen stammered, almost dropping her phone in shock.

“Our resident Ice Queen is losing composure??? What is the world coming to??? Although it’s both jarring and refreshing that you're using my given name now.” Minato teased, voice dripping with sarcasm.

“How? Is the Fall coming? Why are you here? Are you okay?” Mitsuru’s voice demanded, laced with worry.

“Don’t worry, Everything’s fine. The Fall has been avoided, and my role as the Great Seal is intact.” he reassured.

“Thank goodness. Oh my god, the others will be so happy! I should contact them right away-”

“Uhhhh, actually about that. I kind of want to keep it a secret for now. I called because I want to know where my sister is.”

“Why? I mean I’m glad you’re telling Minako, but why keep this from the others?”

“I wanted to arrange, like a team dinner or something.”

“I see. I will make preparations, but as far as I know, we could do that next Thursday? Also don’t be surprised if Akihiko knows.”

“Why- ohhhhhh. I see. Wow, are my senpais married already?”

She blushed furiously. “Y-yes.”

“Great. You two deserve each other.”

“Thank you, Arisato.”

“Awh, so close to getting you to finally call me Minato.”

She chuckled. “Anyway I’ll send you the address to Minako’s apartment. Oh- and there’s something you should know beforehand.”

“Hmm?”

“She lives with Shinjiro.” Mitsuru said cautiously, well aware of Minato’s protectiveness for his twin.

“What.” his voice was low and threatening. “I swear to god if he’s done anything to her I’ll-” he paused, before asking, “They’re happy right?”

“Yes.”

“Well then, I suppose it’s not that bad.”

She breathed a sigh of relief.

“Oh, one more thing.”

“Yeah?”

“Mochizuki was found sitting at the Moonlight Bridge by Aigis, who felt his return to Earth. Apparently Nyx banished him here.”

“Damn. Should’ve known she’d do something like that.”

“What do you mean?”

“While I was the Seal, Nyx started talking to me. Don’t worry, I refused to let Erebus reach her. But basically, Ryoji hasn’t talked to me at all since 3 years ago, and Nyx really wants us to be friends again for some reason. I think it’s guilt or something, but he’s an idiot. It’s not like we stopped being friends either! If he thinks we did even though I outright refused to kill him, knowing fully what he was. How is he?”

Mitsuru smiled. It was pretty obvious that Mochizuki had a thing for their old field leader, but it seems Arisato has yet to realize his feelings are the same.

“Same as always, he mostly walks around town these days. He doesn’t really hang out with us, though we’ve offered. I don’t think he would come to your ‘surprise dinner.’”

“I see. Well, I’m going to go to ‘Nako’s now, so say hi to Akihiko-senpai for me.”

“Will do. Goodbye, Arisato. It’s good to have you back.”

“Good to be back, Mitsuru-senpai. Bye.”

Mitsuru smiled at Kikuno-san, letting her know it was all fine, before going to wake her husband, and hoping that the Wildcard didn’t freak out when he got to the apartment and discovered their child.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just keep watching Shido's calling card over and over again. It's so cool. Anyway, I took a break for a while (a few days), and hopefully I've unlocked the third semster and can start on that tomorrow or the day after.
> 
> Next chapter: Minato looks for his sister.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Minato visits his sister

Minato knocked on the door. According to Senpai, Minako was still at work, so he would have enough time to shovel talk, *drumroll,* one Aragaki Shinjiro. Right on time, the man in question opened the door. 

“Who-”

“How’s my sister, Senpai? Don’t worry, the Seal’s perfectly intact.” Minato smiled, vaguely threatening.

Shinjiro kept his shock for one moment, before chuckling and muttering, “Should’ve known you’d do something like this.” A bit louder he continued, “Anyway, come on in. I’ll make tea? Or would you prefer coffee? Also nice braid.” The man, who still hadn't changed his beanie after all these years, recognized the butterfly clip he wore.

“Tea’s nice, and thanks.”

“No problem. You can sit down over there.” He said, pointing at the couch and hoping that kid would stay hidden. Everyone knew about the twins’ protectiveness of each other, and so far he had been lucky. 

“Oh, one thing.” Uh oh. Shinjiro braced himself for what was about to happen.

“As you know, my sister can handle herself, so I try not to worry that much about her.” Minato leaned on the table.

“And, in becoming the Great Seal, I… have found I can do various things.” 

Walking over to their fridge he asked, “May I?” Shinjiro nodded. 

Minato found the ice tray, filled one with water, and said, “Bufu.” The tray froze over, and Shinjiro’s eyes widened. The other man smiled, looking expectantly.

“Got it,” he gulped. When the tea was ready, they walked over to the couch and started to catch up.

Shinjiro was in the middle of telling when Minako would be home, when Minato noticed something out of the corner of his eye. A young boy about 9 years old with black hair and steel gray eyes. Turning to the beanie-clad man, his eyes flashed dangerously. As both sets of eyes turned, Minato smiled and said, “Hello, there.”

The kid squeaked and hid further behind the door. 

“H-Hi.” Shinjiro gulped before introducing Minato.

“‘Kira, this is Uncle Minato. He and your mother are twins.”

“Wow, really? That’s so cool!” ‘Kira’s’ eyes flashed in admiration.

“We really need to discuss something, so can you… uh…” Minato was unsure of how to deal with children. Luckily, he seemed to understand.

“Awwwww. Okay, but can I come back later?”

Minato smiled.

“Of course.” As soon as the kid disappeared, he turned around and hissed.

“A child? God, Shinjiro, you both aren’t even married. Neither of you have even graduated college!”

“You haven’t even started.”

Minato glared.

“Calm down. He’s adopted.”

“I can see that. Explain.”

“We found him last year, on the street. When we took him to the station, they found that he had been on the streets for a year, ran away from his ma who would scream at him more often than not. There's more, I'm sure, but he hasn't told us. He just kinda latched on to us, and we didn’t want him to go to foster care, so we adopted him.”

“. . . Poor kid. You did a good thing. What’s his name?”

“Akira Kurusu, but I'm sure that's not his real name. Only gave his real one to the police and court, when we changed it. He wanted to keep his name, but still calls us mom and dad, and the rest of S.E.E.S. auntie and uncle. Speaking of which, we introduced him to ‘Uncle Ryoji’ a few days ago. What the hell happened with the two of you?”

After Minato explained, they played with Akira for a bit. He told him not to mention his name, or that he was his uncle when his sister got home. After 30 minutes, Arisato Minako came home.

Akira ran up and jumped, saying, “Mom, Mom! We have a visitor, he’s super cool!”

A bit surprised, she walked into the family room only to see her dead brother having tea while her boyfriend smirked.

She gasped and dropped her bag.

“My, my, ‘Nako, not even married, and you already have a child? How scandalous.” He smirked as well. 

Suddenly she ran over and tackled him. They managed to turn it into a twirl.

“You big jerk! What the hell was that about anyway?” She cried.

“Language.” Shinjiro smiled.

Akira looked confused, before he followed his dad to his room.

Back in the family room, Minato’s voice softened.

“I think I got enough of this from Elizabeth.”

“So that’s why the Velvet Room was locked. Did you know, Theodore called me in the middle of the night just to tell me that? Scared me half to death. Like the hair clip?” They chuckled. 

"It's beautiful."

After Minato explained and caught up with his twin, they set up the guest room, and the hole in Arisato Minako’s heart was finally filled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really sorry i missed the update yesterday, a lot happened, and it was really exhausting and i ended up just falling asleep. Anyway, I started the third semester, and WHAT THE HELL?! I'm glad Akechi's alive and stuff but also that stuff with Sumire (god, it's really weird calling her that) s h o o k me. I hope we can still see Lavenza and Igor, and also all the parents are back. great. (I do like seeing Wakaba interact with Futaba and Sojiro, but it's still a little weird) 
> 
> There is a more important issue to address, however.
> 
> ____________________________________
> 
> ____________________________________
> 
> ____________________________________
> 
> MORGANA, AKA MONA, AKA HOPE FURSONAFIED, TURNED INTO A TWINK!!!!!! A REALLY TALL TWINK!!!
> 
> i hate it SO much, it's so weird, i thought it was weird with teddie, also they made it kinda gay with him and it's really weird.
> 
> On the other hand, I like seeing Akechi interact with Joker now that he's revealed himself, and I think it's nice that he's comfortable as black mask.
> 
> ON THE OTHER OTHER HAND, I'm really sad that Dr. Maruki's the new palace ruler. I really like him (plus he and sojiro are basically joker's dads) and it's clear that he only wants the best for people.
> 
> Next Chapter: Final chapter! Confrontations are held!!!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Final Chapter: S.E.E.S. gathers once again, and Minato is reunited with Death.

Aigis was the last to come to dinner, but not the last to be confused. Kirijo Mitsuru was rarely sentimental, and if there was going to be a dinner, usually for Shadow Operatives meetings, it would be formal. Everything was too casual, and there was no reason to contact all of the former S.E.E.S. members anyway.

After a hug from Akira, she heard Koromaru whine sadly. When Ken asked what was wrong, the robot frowned and confusingly said, 

“Koromaru says it smells like… Minato-san.”

“What?” 

“This is a new room, he can’t have been-”

Everyone muttered in confusion while Shinjiro, Minako, Mitsuru, and Akihiko smirked. Suddenly, a new, painfully familiar voice called out to the group.

“You know, Aigis, I thought I told you, you can just call me Minato,” he stepped out with a smirk on his face. Everyone gasped, cried and rushed around their former leader. They talked all night. After they had all caught up, Junpei asked about Ryoji. He explained, staring at Aigis for some kind of reaction.

“I no longer hate Ryoji-san. Although I agree he has been a coward, and you need to talk.”

“Maybe he’s still wandering around the island. You should probably go find him,” Fuuka offered gently, smiling. The others agreed.

“Thanks guys. I will. I think I also know where to go.” Minato hugged everyone goodbye, and everyone piled out of the room to go home. Minako gave him a spare key, and told him to take his time, smirking, while Shinjiro told him to be careful about waking Akira.

**________________________**

As the clock struck twelve, he entered the Moonlight Bridge. Bracing himself, still half-expecting green skies, coffins, and a river of blood. Instead, he was met with the familiar figure of Mochizuki Ryoji.

“Don’t even think about avoiding me now, Ryoji.” Minato came up behind him. He jumped back and turned, surprised.

“So you’re actually here. I’m guessing Elizabeth-san found a way to bring you back while preventing the Fall? I know you wouldn’t leave otherwise.”

Minato nodded.

“I have to go back every once in a while, though. Kind of like maintenance or something.”

“I see.”

“Let’s get straight to the point. Why did you avoid me, Ryoji?”

“Wha-”

“You and I both know damn well you could’ve visited any time, and yet you didn’t. Nyx even asked you to. She told me.”

“I-” Minato looked at him expectantly. “Did you really want me to? Be honest. Do you really still want to be friends with an entity like me?”

“Of course I did,” Ryoji was surprised at the other’s earnesty. “Why else would I go through the trouble of not killing you, even after you had revealed yourself, asking who I’m pretty sure is your mother to convince you to visit, and finally, chasing you down here at TOTAL MIDNIGHT if I didn’t care? And to me, we’re still friends, you’re just being a ridiculous idiot.”

“ _ Why? _ ” He spoke softly. “Why would you do this, even though I’m the reason you had to give up your life in the first place?”

“Because you didn’t.” Ryoji finally found the courage to look Minato in the eye. “I did that of my own free will, because I wanted to. You didn’t make me do anything, okay?”

“B-but-”

“No. Remember the contract? ‘I chooseth this fate of mine own free will.’”

“O-okay.” he blushed. He didn’t know if Minato knew about his crush on him in high school, but hearing that he didn’t hate him, brought those feelings back full force. “You really don’t hate me?”

Minato smiled.

“Of course not.”

Suddenly, in the heat of the moment, Ryoji walked forward, and kissed him. The latter’s eyes widened. Embarrassed, he started to pull back, but was stopped by Minato kissing back, even harder. After a few seconds, the two pulled apart, blushing.

Ryoji spoke first.

“I’m so sorry! I just-”

“N-no. It’s okay.” Then he whispered, just loud enough for the other to hear, “I liked it.”

Ryoji’s eyes widened.

“T-then do you wanna-”

“Date? Sure. I just- I’ve never really done this before.”

“Really? I would’ve expected you to, already. You’re very charming!”

Minato flushed, before panicking.

“Crap, I gotta go. It’s late, and Minako’s probably worried. Where are you staying? I’ll stop by tomorrow.” And it was true. The conversation had taken longer than expected.

“I’m actually staying at the old dorms. Mitsuru-senpai bought it, and it’s only me, Ken, and Koromaru. The others stop by sometimes too.”

“Ok. See you tomorrow.”

“Bye.”

The pair kissed one more time before heading their separate ways.

**_____________________________**

When Minato got back, his sister was waitin in the kitchen. Noticing him, she stood up.

“How did it go?”

Minato stared at the floor.

“I, uh- may have gotten myself a boyfriend?”

Minako squealed and tackled him again. The other twin sighed and whispered.

“‘Nako, don’t wake Akira.”

“Oops.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooooo, I won't be able to finish the 3rd semester until winter break. sucks. I was borrowing that ps4 and playing a ng+ file, and the person that owned the ps4 was only here for the summer. I only got up to the confrontation with twink mona about his messed up memories. No spoilers, please!
> 
> We finished one work! yaaaay! the next one will take place during persona 4, and will focus on the experiences of Akira and the Arisatos+Ryoji. The other points of view might just be the Investigation Team as a whole reacting to them. 
> 
> I am so sorry if the whole romance part was anti-climactic or weird, I'm ace, and I have no idea how relationships work.
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this! See ya~


End file.
